


Sibling Rivalry

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Post-Canon, second gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you replaced me with a dog?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> A friend prompted me with Ed, Winry, and a puppy. Set years into the future, a little bit of silliness that involved Winry knowing Ed better than he'd ever like to admit.

* * *

When Winry came back in from the kitchen, her daughter was up from the table, staring out the dining room window into the backyard. She dropped their plates on the table and joined Trisha, cocking her head and grinning at the scene she found.

Trisha was wearing the exact same smile. "So you tried to replace me with a dog?"

"Yeah, and it kinda worked." Winry couldn't keep the smugness out of her voice. Trisha shot her a mildly wounded look, and Winry laughed, leaning against the window sill as a flash of blond ran across their field of view. "Your father's been moping ever since you moved out. I had to do something."

"Well at least it's cute," Trisha agreed, and for a moment they both lapsed into silence as they watched Ed run across the lawn, the little chocolate puppy hot on his heels. Winry wondered idly how it had gotten the hose. "Dad likes him?"

Winry bit her thumb nail and thought about it. "Well… he's not fully house trained yet. He keeps pooping in Ed's house slippers. And he cries at night a lot. And he's chewed up some of your father's old alchemy texts."

"So he loves it, huh?" Winry laughed and reached out, patting the top of Trisha's head, brushing the ends of her ponytail from her shoulders.

"Of course he does. We all know your father isn't happy unless he's pissed about something." Outside, Ed's cursing was unintelligible but loud. The neighbors would get concerned soon. "How do you think we've stayed such good friends with the Mustangs all these years?"

* * *


End file.
